Poker 3: 5-in-1
Poker 3: 5-in-1 (樸克III in Chinese) is a casino simulator developed by Sachen and the third and final installment of their Poker series. Overview Instead of being a simple compilation of card games like the previous two Poker games this game is actually an RPG/board game featuring various card games called King of Casino (said games can still be selected individually at the main menu however.) The story in this mode is about a guy named Jack who is invited to Las Vegas by its mayor to become a millionaire. The player travels the playing board by rolling a die which determines what game they can choose to play or come across one of several characters. The games that can be played are King Poker (standard poker), Poker (Texas Hold 'Em), Blackjack, and 13 Cards. Of note is King Poker, which as one might guess of unlicensed gambling games features (surprisingly well-drawn) nudity in it and can cause the game to crash in the main game. As well as these casinos the player can also land on spaces featuring the mayor (who challenges you to a guessing game for money), the rascal (who does the same except you're either granted progress or sent backwards with half your total money taken away) and 007 (who gives mostly useless advice in Engrish.) Mini-games are also present on the board such as pick hunting and a lottery, and amusingly the player can win more money quicker playing these than actually visiting the casinos. However, there is an HP gauge that depletes slowly with each used turn but can be restored if you land on your home space. After reaching a particular financial milestone (every $200,000) the game will play a cinematic of a man clapping in front of a city then posing to show one of several flying objects. They are in order a UFO, a witch, a helicopter, and a blimp with the word "KING" on it. When you become a millionaire the game will automatically cut to the ending which features credits. Gallery poker3-cib-nes.jpg|A complete copy of the NES release. poker3-cib-fc01.jpg|Box of the Famicom release. poker3-cib-fc02.jpg|Inside contents of the Famicom release. poker3-007.png|Map screen and 007 giving sage wisdom. poker3-kingpoker-gameplay.png|Gameplay of the King Poker game. Trivia *The King Poker game can cause the game to crash under a certain condition. First the player must achieve all the win images of each of the four girls. Then the player must visit the casino again afterwards, which causes some visual glitches and flickering as well as abnormal point scoring and goal achievements. When you manage to play long enough to achieve a win image the game will do the curtain unzipping cutscene then be stuck on a black screen, forcing a reset. Clearing the game in the standalone option will bring you back to the main menu, and it's likely you were meant to be locked out of the game mode normally or for it to loop over again upon revisiting. *There is a King Casino character mentioned by 007 in his dialogue but this character is never seen or heard of otherwise. *007 got a joke homebrew game made of him for the Project Sachen webpagehttps://web.archive.org/web/20040802021422/http://sachen.theredeye.net:80/ called Tao of 007. It is simply the 007 space option with added dialogue and compressed voice samples from Microsoft Sam. References Category:Games Category:Famicom/NES games Category:Virtual board games Category:Sachen Category:1991 video games